Head Over Heels
by CompetiveSwimmaChick
Summary: The second oneshot. Archie reflects and mopes over his heartbreak until the pretty pyschic comes along. And if he didn't have enough trouble already, Odie gives Archie a challenge he can't refuse. He'll need Theresa's help to beat Odie - if she'll give it
1. Head Over Heels

Well, just me here. My first story at Fanfiction but have previously wrote at Ficwad. Which was where this story was posted first. And to my reviewers at Ficwad - if reading this I am in the process of deciding if I will write the sequel. If I do it will be posted there, maybe here. It's my first oneshot so please be nice. But constructive critism is appriciated. Warning - it has A/T. If you don't like the pairing, well I suggest you don't read. Anyways, enough of my blabbering. Oh, in case you were wondering, I don't own it. Class Of The Titans that is. Never have, and probably never will. sighs Oh well, life moves on. So if I haven't bored you to death already with my rambling, please let me let you get on with the story...

She walked by. She was there - then she was gone. His eyes followed her retreating shape, but never once did she glance back. He suspected she hadn't even realized that he was sitting there.

She was the apple of his eye. No denying it. He had feelings for her he had for no other soul. But she, the flame in his heart, had different subject. The subject of matter carried the name of Daniel.

Daniel. How he detested that name. The way it hit his eardrum. The way it rolled off his tongue. But when it really sent shivers up his spine and clenched his hands into fists was when she said it. As if it were drenched in honey and coated in sugar crystals. Such a sickly sweetness. As if it where the only thing that mattered in the world. And the only voice which could evoke such a tone was the one that usually brought music to his ears.

He'd hated Daniel from the first moment he had rested his orbs upon his shining face. The way he had glided effortlessly through the chaotic halls of a seemly average high school. The way he'd shook his blonde hair out of his eyes. The colour - she called it golden. He called dirty and mousy. The way the world seemed to slow down when he had walked by. The way he had seemed to know the answer to everything with no faults. Yet what he hated the most was the way the girl beside him had stiffened, her eyebrows arched upwards, and her baby blue eyes lighted up. For at that moment he knew she was a goner.

That first moment led to flirting, which quickly up scaled to hooking up and dating, which resulted to them walking through the park this very moment. Their hands were tightly clasped and were talking to each other as if they were the only ones on the planet. Oblivious. Isn't that what they usually call star-struck lovers?

Oblivious. If she had not been so oblivious, maybe she would have discovered his feelings earlier - before it was too late. Or maybe she just didn't care.

Nothing lasts forever. Had he a smidgen of courage perhaps he would have asked her. He'd had his chance. It had been there - and it had gone. He hadn't reached out and grasped it.

He'd heard her telling her friend that Daniel was the man of her dreams. Daniel was the man of his nightmares.

No matter how many times he denied it, he couldn't let go of the feeling. _You're in love_ his conscience whispers. And one's conscience is never wrong. No amount of denying could change the fact.

"Hey Archie". The owner of the voice gracefully lowered herself on the bench beside him. At first, the lady's comment did not fully register in his brain. Archie remained focused on his musing. Suddenly, the thought came into focus and he sensed the presence of a body nearby.

"What?!" he yelped, neck snapping back, jolting out of his reverie. He came face to face with a pretty redhead gazing inquirely at him, attempting to hold back a giggle.

"Oh, it's you Theresa. What are you doing here?" his defensive tone changed to one with suspicion. The last thing he wanted to do right know is talk to drama queen herself.

"I don't know. I was just walking through the park and I saw you. You look kind of down. Want to talk?"

Normally Archie wouldn't talk to Theresa in such a way. He hadn't meant to. It all just kind of slipped out. It started with one simple sentence. Then all of his emotions came running out. He couldn't stop them, they had been harnessed inside the dark corners of him for way to long. And no matter how much he didn't want to, he had to admit Theresa was an awfully good listener, appearing to hang on and feel his every syllable.

After Archie finally manage to control the waterfall of emotions, Theresa nodded soothingly. After a few moments of restful silence, the psychic suggested they go for ice cream. Upon Archie's hesitation, she announced she'd pay.

Even in his worst mood Archie wasn't one to turn down free ice cream on a hot day such as this one. He grudgingly got up from his seat on the bench and followed the bouncing red head in front of him to the ice cream shop.

"One strawberry for me and one double chocolate for him please." Theresa requested the bored looking boy at the desk. Had Neil been there he would have certainly pointed out the tackiness of the boy's blue and pink stripped shirt in contrast to his brunette hairstyle.

But since he wasn't, the fashion faux-pas went unmentioned. At least until they were out of earshot.

"Did you see that boy's outfit? I would hate to be him right now." Theresa proclaimed.

But her male companion had more important issues on his mind. "Chocolate? No wait. Double chocolate? What are you thinking? Chocolate is what girls eat when they are suffering heart breaks."

"What, can't eat something a girl would eat? Upon receiving his glare, Theresa changed her tune. "Well, you are suffering a heart break aren't you? And chocolate really works. Trust me."

"Whatever" replied Archie, and despite his misgivings tentatively tasted a bit. The pair walked over to a booth near the door. "It was on you. But don't you ever let anyone in on this."

That sounded weird. Archie was placing trust in Theresa. He didn't usually do that to a girl. Much less to the girl who was sitting across from him at the moment.

Hearing the jingle-jangle of the welcoming chimes of the ice-cream store, Archie turned his gaze to the door. An unwelcoming sight met his eyes - Atlanta and Daniel.

Noticing the boy in front of her have a mood change, she followed his eyes. Taking note of the couple, she quickly turned back. Had Atlanta been somewhat caring of what was happening in the world around her she might have noticed her friends. But as lovers often are, she was oblivious.

Absorbing the boys in front of her's features, she noticed his strong jaw. "It still hurts a lot, doesn't it. Her and Daniel. No offence or anything, but I can't stand the way that name sounds."

The later almost made Archie smile. He looked over his shoulder at Atlanta and Daniel. Only to see him stoking her cheek and her giggling at something he had evidently just said. It felt like someone just stabbed him in the heart. He quickly turned away and attempted to shut out the memory. Not wanting to open his mouth the boy settled with a nod.

A sudden thought came to his mind. He looked at the girl sitting across from him. "It must hurt you too."

The physic gave a small grin. "As long as she is happy, I'm happy" she shrugged.

Archie gazed at the redhead in partial wonder. 'How can she be like that and I can't' he thought. _Because you're in love_ his conscience whispered.

Archie took another lick at his ice cream cone. Not that he'd ever admit it to Theresa, but it had a soothing effect on him. Maybe chocolate does help.

As Theresa opened her mouth to make a resort, the boy who had served them behind the counter ran up to them. "I'm so sorry, but I forgot to mention our new frequent buyer coupon. It's for..."

"That's okay, we're fine for today."

"Well, if that's the way it is. Is there anything else I can do for you?" Despite the other male at the table, the cashier had eyes for only the pretty female. Archie tried a small, somewhat discreet cough.

"I think were okay."

But the boy paid no attention. It had been a good day for him, and he was defiantly in a flirtatious mood. Taking Theresa's hand in his he asked "Are you so sure about that? My shift is over in a couple of minutes. You know what they say..."

Archie had enough of this pestering and lovesick boy. "No, I don't know what they say. And I don't need to know. We are fine. Perfect. No need for anything." he said gruffly, an annoyed look on his face.

The boy got the message. And his boss was calling him from the back of the store. So he settled with one last wink at Theresa and carried on with his business. Archie watched the boy make his way to the back of the store and sighed when he was out of earshot.

"What Archie? Getting jealous?" Encouraged by his glare the redhead reached over and ruffled his hair playfully.

Archie glared as he attempted to smooth out his hair. "You wish."

The grinning girl shook her head. " I think it's you who's dreaming, Big Boy".

With an evil look on his face the purple-headed boy slided over Theresa's side of the table. "I'm going to tickle you so much you'll regret you ever said that." Of which he precisely presided to do.

Theresa squirmed to try and get away from the wiggling fingers. Finding herself cornered in by the table and wall, she attempted to fend him off. Between wheezes she tried to repent. "Archie, stop it! This is a public place! Archie! I'm sorry! I didn't mean it, promise!"

When Archie had finally decided he had tortured the girl enough, he abruptly stopped tickling. "Okay, say your sorry and will never do it again. Theresa mumbled a response.

"I can't hear you!" teased Archie, bending in closer until their faces were only mere inches apart. He could feel her warm breath on his face, stray hair tickling his face and her scent wafting in his nostrils. "Say it to my face."

Theresa smiled. "Well, it would be pretty hard to say it anywhere else seeing the proximaty your face is to mine right now."

Archie blushed madly and instantly hopped back over to his seat. Theresa laughed as the boy's face flamed in red. When Archie had enough courage to glance back at Theresa he couldn't help but laugh as well.

For the first time in days, Archie truly smiled. It felt weird, as if his face had cracked. True, he had flashed many a smile over the past week to please the team, but none of these smiles had been real. Before he had just turned up the corners of his mouth and showed his teeth. Now he smiled not only with his lips, but with his eyes.

Theresa noticed the boy's smile and was filled with happiness. Archie hadn't realized that while he was mad, he hadn't only been hurting himself, but the whole team.

As she took the last bite of her cone she suggested they leave. "We can pick up a movie on the way home."

Archie shrugged. "Whatever."

Upon leaving the store the attractive red head took Archie's hand in hers. Archie looked down at her hand engulfed in his hand surprised. But he didn't take it away. Despite his contradictions, his conscience strictly told him he was falling for her. He wouldn't believe it. That's not possible.

But of all people Archie should know better. Anything is possible. He was already falling.

Head over heels.

That's it folks! Yes, a very sad attempt at a A/T oneshot by me. WOOT! Now please go make my day and press the little box on the bottom left of this screen. Hehe...Luv ya'll!!!!!

CompetiveSwimmaChick


	2. One Step At A Time

**Heys everyone!! I first give a special shout out to those who read my first oneshot and urged me to write another. I would not be here writing this without them. I luv you guys!! And, secondly, I am super super super sorry for not updating sooner, even my own personal late deadline was yesterday. But I had some issues loading it. **

**By the way, this is a Theresa/Archie sequel to my previous oneshot. If you dislike the pairing with a passion, perhaps it better you do not read. Disclaimer? Don't own it. Don't sue. For full disclaimer see profile. But now I'll be quiet and allow you to get along with my honest attempt at a good story.**

* * *

Theresa entered the cafeteria. She looked up at her team's usual table on the second level balcony. There she spotted Archie and awarded him with a small wave and a smile, then turned to talk to Atlanta.

Archie's facial expression didn't change. They hadn't talked since last night, since he'd said goodnight to her outside of her room. They had opted against the movie, and just watched an episode of 'CSI: Miami' on the television. She had gone up to bed, while he stayed on the couch, trying to sort out the events of yesterday.

Yesterday. At the very word brought back numerous memories, all flooding into his head at once. The sudden friendship of two foes on a park bench - his troubles, her listening ear. The ice cream parlour tickle-fight - his embarrassment, her smugness. The walk home - his hand, together with hers.

She'd held his hand the whole way home. Sometimes, their hands were tightly grasped. Sometimes, she'd given his hand a gentle tug. Sometimes, only their fingers were loosely intertwined. But they had never drifted apart.

What Archie was less willing to accept, however, was that it was him keeping them together as much as her. When her hand had went slack, he'd given it a gentle squeeze - almost as encouragement.

Her soft, small hand in his. He would have gone on daydreaming, had a poke not been delivered to his ribcage. "Hello, Archie! Anyone home?" Archie hadn't even noticed who had plopped a brown paper bag onto the table and was seated beside him.

Archie shook his head, blinked twice. "Oh, hey there Odie." _It's only you_.

Once again, his eyes drifted down towards where Theresa had been. By now Daniel had entered the cafeteria, therefore capturing all of Atlanta's attention with a single smile. A damper was thrown over Archie's mood, a glower presenting itself. He swivelled his head to find Theresa. She was climbing up the stairs.

Odie followed Archie's gaze. Saw who it lit upon. A smirk presenting on his face. _This is going to be easier than I thought._ "So Archie, how are things with you and Theresa going?"

It took Archie a while to process this question. When he did, his head snapped around at Odie. 'What are you talking about? Me? And... Theresa?" He looked for the girl in question, found that she had stopped part way up the stairs, deep in conversation with Herry and Neil.

"Unhuh." It had been impossible to miss the change - drastic change - in Archie's mood last night compared to the last two weeks. Even Herry had picked up on it.

"Well, umm..." The boy searched for a way to get out of the question, couldn't find one. "We just... talked."

"Unhuh." A nod. "So what do you think of her?" Odie asked, a smirk threatening to show itself.

Archie felt his mouth grin. "Well... she's not hard to talk to." _Or look at_.

Odie spent a second to make sure his smirk was in check. "Don't get your hormones all worked up there, Archie. She's miles out of your league."

Archie tilted his head downwards to look at the genius. Former heartbreaks were thrown out of his mind. He hated being shown up. Had since he was three years old. So this remark stung. "What?"

"I will repeat. Don't get your hormones all worked up there, because Theresa's miles out of your league."

It still stung the second time around. "Just for the record, I only remarked that she was nice to talk to." He looked down his nose at Odie. "Not like I intended to ask her on a date or something."

"Well, if you did, she'd laugh in your face."

Odie really knew how to get at him. But Archie also sensed an opportunity lurking here. "Are you saying that she would find me repulsive?"

Odie shrugged. "Your words, not mine. But odds are ninety-nine to zero that she would gag as soon as you asked her. If you could even get that far."

_He walks into it every single time_. "Wait Odie - unless I heard wrong - but that sounds to me like a challenge."

Odie knew Archie couldn't resist a challenge. He hardly could either. "You want to make a bet? Are you kidding me? You would really be so stupid as to-"

"Name your price."

"Wait. Lets just set down the rules first." Odie assumed his thinking expression – his eyebrows pushed together creating a line on his nose. "Within a specific time frame starting now, you and her would have to go on a date."

Archie was beginning to look a bit doubtful. "A real date?"

Odie finally allowed his smirk to show, knowing that Archie wouldn't be able to resist it. "The real thing. With flowers."

Archie saw the smirk. Narrowed his eyelids. "Fine. It's a deal." _Flowers aren't the problem_.

"Ok, then I say six to one that Theresa won't even hesitate in turning you down."

"Then I put up 30 dollars. If you think you can risk it." Archie tried not to look too happy.

Odie didn't take more than half a second doing the math. "180 dollars?"

"And I thought you were supposed to be the math whiz."

Odie gave Archie a tough look. "You're on."

"So let's say me and Theresa-"

"Theresa and I."

A sigh. "Whatever. Theresa and I will have our first date within 2 weeks."

"What? Two days."

"Eight."

"4 days and that's my last word on it."

"Five."

"Done." They were both shaking hands when Theresa, Herry, and Neil appeared suddenly at the table.

Atlanta was sitting at a table a little farther way with Daniel. That means only one person was missing. "Theresa, where's Jay?" Archie asked.

She gave an offhand wave. "In the library. Probably researching Cronus."

Herry immediately sat down and opened his lunch. He took out his first sandwich and began.

"Have you seen the cheerleader try-out dates yet?" Archie asked Theresa.

"No..." She shook her head, puzzled. "Are they posted yet?"

"Yeah. Just down the hall in one of the display cases. Here, I'll show you." He helped her up and they began to walk away.

Herry stuffed his wrapping into his bag and got up to follow them. "Where are you going?" Odie asked.

Herry swallowed his mouthful, a kind consideration on his part. "I'm gonna go see the lists too."

"No Herry, just stay here." Herry would have argued, but he saw a warning expression on Odie's face, so instead he decided just to sit down and begin on his second sandwich. Lunch hour was only so long, and his food was calling him.

* * *

"Are the cheerleader postings actually here?" Theresa squinted at the bulletin board.

"Well, I guess not..." He managed a half grin.

Theresa turned to face him. "Archie, what's this all about?"

This was not good. "Umm... well, here's the thing. I've got myself into some trouble-"

"Not surprising."

"- and I need you to help me get out of it."

This was surprising. For once, Theresa was completely lost for words. She just stared at him.

Archie took this as an advantage. _I have to take this carefully. These women can be kinda sensitive, and this one in front of me will blow up if I say the wrong thing. _"Well, see Theresa, I kinda consider you're the same as a man..."

"What?!" The word rang out like a pistol shot.

He tried to correct himself. "You know, just like one of the guys."

She made a partial recovery. "You think I am masculine?" A flick of the orange mane.

He didn't like the look in her eyes. _Why is it so hard to talk to girls?_ "Uh - only in the good sense of the word?"

No response.

Archie decided just to go out with it. "Ok, so here's the thing. This Atlanta thing – some of the guys are making fun of me. With my excessive modesty-"

This brought out a partial grin.

_Now we're getting somewhere. _"I tried to deny that I was in any trouble."

A full smirk.

"And then Odie made me this bet. That I couldn't forget about Atlanta and go out with another girl in six days."

"Don't tell me you agreed."

"I agreed."

Theresa sighed. "You would have."

He gave her a downcast look. "I knew in my heart I had no chance. But I couldn't resist the challenge."

"Just where is this going?"

"Well, you see-"

She put two and two together. Figured out where this was headed. "You thought I'd feel sorry for you and save you your money?"

"Well, I was kinda hoping..."

Theresa shook her head. "Absolutely not." She began her way back down the hallway.

"It doesn't have to a real date." He called after her. She stopped and turned around._ Maybe I am making some sort of progress. _"Here's the deal. I ask you for a date – somewhere where Odie can hear us loud and clear – then all you have to say is: 'Sure Archie, that sounds grand. You can pick me up at 6 o'clock.' "

"That's it?"

"Yep. I won't show up, my wallet will feel a little thicker, and you can go on doing whatever you were going to do."

The orange mane got tossed again. "Let me think about this – not if you were the last man on earth!"

She turned to leave again, but was stopped by a hand on her shoulder. "Of course, I will cut you in for half."

"Half of what?"

"180 dollars." There was no answer. "There's a lot you could do with 60 extra dollars." Surely she would appreciate that

She did not. "Sorry, Archie, but I can't be bought." There was a sharp edge to her voice. She turned and strode down the hallway back to cafeteria.

_She's got a nice walk. Like a cat. _Archie shook his head. _Snap out of it. 180 dollars at stake here._ He followed Theresa back to the cafeteria.

Odie had noticed the fact Theresa had stormed into the cafeteria before Archie came in looking at his feet. A smirk came onto his face. "Tough luck?" He whispered to Archie.

"Not at all. I think we made some progress."

Odie knew a bluff when he saw one. "Unhuh."

"Anyway, I still have 5 more days." Turning his attention to his lunch, he promptly ended the conversation. But a smirk still remained on Odie's face.

* * *

After two periods of boredom and learning, an odd cinquet was trudging home to the Brownstone. Theresa strode in front of all of them, tuned into her Ipod. Herry and Neil were directly behind her. Tagging along around half a dozen steps farther back were Odie and Archie. The latter was thinking a variety of disjointed thoughts. _What's the point of learning geography anyway? Not much homework tonight. I'm hungry. Where is my Ipod? I think Theresa likes me. I wonder where Atlanta is right now._

Entering the Brownstone, bookbags were tossed off. Theresa led the way to the living room, the others following her with the exception of Herry, who made his way directly to the kitchen.

Neil took to admiring himself in the mirror whilst Odie's fingers tapped over a keyboard. Theresa was curled up on a chair with an open a magazine, but kept sneaking looks at Archie. The warrior was just sitting in front of the blank TV, remote in hand, unmoving, still caught up in his thoughts. After a minute of this unnerving trance, Odie couldn't handle it anymore. "Hey Archie!"

He jumped, startled. "Huh?"

The small African-American laughed. "Daydreaming of Atlanta? Poor little heartbroken Archie-kins."

It was a reflex action. Archie saw Theresa shot Odie a shocked look, set the trap. "Odie, you know I've been trying to get her out of mind. Can't you just let it drop?"

"You? Forget Atlanta. That's a joke." To emphasize this he added, "Ha-ha."

Archie was going to make a comeback, but Theresa beat him to it. "It is not funny."

Surprised at Theresa snapping comment, Odie stared at his female teammate, mouth open. "Excuse me?"

She got up and walked over to him, towering over the boy sitting at his laptop. "You're the one who should be apologizing. To him." She gestured at Archie with a nod of her head. "This poor guy is trying to mend his broken heart, and here you are making fun of him for it!" Theresa walked over to Archie and plopped onto the couch beside him. She cranked up the Big Emeralds to full size, turned them to boy. "Archie, there's something I've been meaning to ask you."

Lost in her eyes, Archie heard himself saying, "Shoot."

"Are you free tomorrow evening?"

"Uh- I could be. I mean, yah, sure."

"Can you pick me up at six?"

Now the grin came out. "I'd be honoured to." He tipped an imaginary hat. Rising to his feet, he offered a hand to help the girl up.

Theresa took the hand. "I want to take you somewhere nice." A sizzling smile. "For dinner."

"After that, could we go see a movie?"

"Certainly."

"I promise to have you back by ten."

"If you must."

Odie watched them walk out of the living room. Heard Neil, who had been watching the whole scene unfold, whistle softly. Say something sappy.

"They make a cute couple, don't they?"

Odie rolled his eyes. But inside he was grinning. _Archie is such a sap. He even helped me._

When they were upstairs and out of earshot, Archie let go of Theresa's hand and turned to face her. "It was really nice of you to do that for me. Don't worry, I won't hold it to you."

Theresa took his hand again. Squeezed it. "Yes you will."

"I will?"

"You will knock on my door at exactly six o'clock." She blinked the Emeralds at him again. "If you don't, I will be very, very mad."

This was difficult. Atlanta was somewhere with Daniel right now. She had probably forget he existed. But he still was obliged to wait for her. But not forever. And the girl standing in front of him at the moment could be dangerous. "We sure wouldn't want you to be annoyed, would we?"

"No," She said. "We would not."

* * *

Odie and Neil had found Herry in the kitchen. Not surprising. They were gathered around the kitchen table. Herry had an apple in hand, Odie had a glass of water within easy reach. However, eating was not the purpose of their gathering.

"Herry, you have to love this. Archie and Theresa? An item."

A smile and nod of the head. "Sweet."

"Oh yeah. Archie had no idea that we were setting him up. Fell right through the trap."

"And get this," Neil interrupted. "It was Theresa who asked Archie out!"

Herry laughed. "Amazing."

"The plan was amazing." Odie smiled.

Neil rolled his eyes. "You'd think so – you made it up."

"What was the plan again?" Herry gave a puzzled look.

Odie decided to ignore the question. "There is a downside." The boy hesitated. Took a sip of his water.

Herry grabbed a piece of chocolate cake. "Break it to us nicely."

"It's gonna cost us 60 dollars each."

Neil groaned. Herry downed his piece of cake. "But it will be worth every penny." He said, licking the cake of this fingers.

Odie tried to put the picture if the new modem he was saving up for out of his mind. "Yeah. Of course." He chugged the rest of the water.

"Think they'll actually hit it off?" Herry eyed the last piece of cake. Looked down at the apple in his hand. Took the healthy route.

Neil gave a wave of his hand. "Hey, the two are made for each other. The fighter and the warrior?" He grinned, proud of his connection.

Odie grinned to. "And once Archie's got himself a new girlfriend he'll forget about Atlanta."

"We did the right thing for our friend." Herry finished his apple, stood up. "Thanks Odie."

"Hey what about me?" Neil said. "I was the one who distracted her on the stairs while you talked to Archie today."

Herry looked skywards, met with the ceiling. "You too Neil. We all did a good job." He walked out of the kitchen, a smile etched on his face.

Neil smiled, went back to his mirror. Odie sighed the egotistical boy, turned his attention back to his laptop. He tried to suppress his grin and keep his mind on his work, but he couldn't. The grin was much too strong.

That night, An owl hooted outside of the Brownstone, directly outside Archie's window. But the boy didn't stir. He wasn't sleeping, however. He was sitting straight up, trying to sort out today's activities. Visions of a redhead were flying through his mind. But not of the same redhead who had been plaguing his dreams for the past few weeks.

Finally he drifted off. Yet unlike the restless nights he'd been having, he didn't wake once until morning came. And when morning did come, he would wake with a smile on his face. He wouldn't know why. He could feel the answer at the back of his mind, but made no effort to retrieve. Had he, he would have denied it.

Had his conscience been able to express emotion, it would have sighed. Fools never learn. Especially those fools in love. No matter how much they will deny the oblivion, it remains.

Slowly he would be able to forget the past. Slowly, he might come to realization of the present.

One step at a time.

* * *

**Well, I hope you enjoyed it!! I am obviously not as good as some of the amazing writers out there, but I can dream! Please please PLEASE drop in a review – they mean SOOOO much and I enjoy reading every single one of them. I will also try to reply to all of them. I don't know if I will write another to make this a trilogy... we'll just have to wait and see!! If you have any questions, please ask me. Thanks for reading.**

**Luv ya'll!**

**CSC**


End file.
